1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally related to the field of radio communications and, particularly relates to detecting a change in system information in a cellular communication system. The present invention more particularly relates to a method and system for notifying change of system information of a MIB/SIB1.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a modern cellular communication system, e.g. a Long-Term Evolution of Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS LTE) specified within a 3rd Generation Partnership Project, system information is transmitted by a radio access network. The system information comprises information instructions for a terminal device (UE) to operate in a cell and/or in the radio access network. The radio access network may, however, change its operational parameters dynamically, which results in the change of the transmitted system information. The change in the system information and failures in detection of the changed system information in the UE may cause undesired effects in the radio access network.
Generally eNB transmits modified system information (SI) at specific radio frames i.e the modification period. The user equipment is notified/intimated about this SI modification via a paging procedure. The paging message is a penalty to the network especially if it is done to notify SI modifications only. Moreover, the UE is also not aware of what information has exactly changed and in which message. So the UE acquires all the required system information immediately from the next modification period. This is not an efficient paradigm.
Hence, there is a need for a method and system for notifying a change values of any information elements of MIB/SIB1 without triggering an SI change notification i.e. a Paging procedure.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.